


Just Wanted to Make You Happy

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute things, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Has Self-Worth Issues, Gabriel is adorably confused, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequite, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Not Samstiel, Sorry Not Sorry, but destiel/sabriel never is, cause Sammy and Deano are "straight", enjoy, i'm back bitches, no beta we die like gender nonspecific beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: Sam.exe has stopped functioning. Please restart the program.





	Just Wanted to Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in like, two weeks. I've been on a little writing hiatus for this program I was a part of. I was too busy writing and producing music to write fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sam! Sam?” Gabriel was walking through the halls of the bunker, sticking his head in random doorways looking for his friend. “Sam, where the fuck are-” He choked off as he passed Sam’s bedroom.

There he was (duh; Gabriel, you fucking idiot, why didn’t you look in there first?), sitting on his bed. That wasn’t what made Gabriel freeze. What shocked him to his core was that sitting right next to him, holding both his hands, was Gabriel’s own brother.

They were talking in hushed tones to each other, but Gabriel could still hear what they were saying.

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I really am. I didn’t mean any of that stuff I said.”

“I apologize as well. I was angry and not thinking about how that might affect you.”

“So we’re good?” Sam’s lips turned up slightly at the corners.

“Yes, Sam. We’re ‘good’, as you put it.”

“Good.” Sam leaned forward and dragged the angel into a hug. When he released him, however, he fell backward, pulling Cas with him, until the brunet was on his back, head on his pillow, looking up at Cas – who, for some reason, wasn’t wearing his trench coat – who was on his hands and knees, one leg between Sam’s, elbows at Sam’s sides. Sam laughed.

“Oh my god, Cas,” he giggled.

“My Father had nothing to do with this,” Cas replied, smirking, and that was it. Gabriel backed away and carefully closed the door behind him.

Well isn’t that a clusterfuck.

He just caught the man he had a huge, totally embarrassing, grade-school worthy crush on in an extremely compromising position with his brother’s boyfriend. How in the nine hells was Gabriel supposed to live with this?

It sounded like they had just fought and were now having make-up sex. Holy shit, Gabriel really didn’t want to imagine that. So he resolved to do the only thing that he felt he could do in this situation; avoid them both forever and hope that his feelings would go away.

He sighed and grabbed his coat and a fake credit card. If they were going to fuck, he wasn’t going to be there. And if he was going to know that they were fucking, he was at least going to be intoxicated.

He took Dean’s car.

He drove to a bar that was over an hour away just for the sake of being out longer. It was only five-thirty in the evening, so he had several hours of drinking open. When he got there, he walked straight up to the bar and asked for the strongest liquor they had in stock.

Six hours later, he was wasted out of his mind and (questionably) ready to (maybe) archangel-mojo himself (and the Impala) back to the bunker.

He made it without killing anyone or destroying Dean’s favorite object in the world, so he counted that as a win. And he was an angel, so he didn’t need to sleep, but holy hell it sounded so good just then that he passed out on the couch, still in his clothes.

#~+~#

“Is he dead?”

“Sam, I have now told you four times. He is not dead, he is asleep.”

“But I thought you guys didn’t sleep.”

“We can, Dean, we just don’t for the most part. It is, generally, a waste of our time, since we don’t need it. However, in his state, I’m not sure he could have stayed awake if he wanted to.”

“‘In his state’? What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means that something is wrong. I do not know what it is, but it’s there.”

#~+~#

Gabriel felt like absolute shit. His head hurt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it. His mouth tasted of bile and booze. His stomach was roiling. Every muscle in his body was sore, tight, and aching.

This was the first thing he noticed when he regained consciousness – he felt like shit. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and the next thing he was aware of was that Sam Winchester was sitting by his bed. Castiel was right behind him, talking to him quietly. As Gabriel watched, Dean popped into the room.

He never thought he’d say this, but Dean was his saving Grace (pun intended). He took one look at the archangel, called, “hey, Gabriel,” and went about his day like he hadn’t had an almost-all-powerful multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent passed out on his couch for the last… how long had it been?

He asked as much, and Cas looked at him funny as Sam answered. “About sixteen hours since we found you. I assume you were here for at least four before that.”

“Dad in Heaven, how much did I _drink_?” Gabriel muttered to himself, squinting and placing a palm to his forehead as he sat up.

“You were intoxicated?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah. I probably put three separate bars out of stock.”

Dean was still standing in the doorway, looking at Cas like he had something to say to him (probably in private), but Gabriel’s brother was preoccupied with him. Gabe tapped the younger angel on the shoulder and, when Cas’ eyes widened expectantly, jerked his head in the hunter’s direction. Cas turned to look at him.

Dean made a similar head-jerk toward the hallway, and Cas stood to follow him out, leaving Gabriel alone with Sam.

The younger Winchester shifted so he was sitting on the arm of the couch, his long legs stretched out onto the floor in front of him, watching Gabriel passively.

“What do you want, Sam?” Gabriel asked impatiently, and his hunter sighed.

(No. _The_ hunter. Not _his_ hunter; Sam didn’t belong to him, never had, and never would.)

“I want to know what’s going on with you. You seem kinda miserable, and I mean… you did just go and get colossally, impressively wasted, which is usually a sign that some bad shit’s going down, so. Talk to me. Please.”

Gabriel looked away from his multicolored eyes. “No. I-I don’t think I can right now. You’re not wrong – I’m depressed, and angry, and a little scared, but I just can’t talk to you right now.”

Sam nodded, placed his left hand briefly on the blond’s shoulder, and stood up. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

He didn’t even sound offended. What kind of-

Gabriel didn’t watch him leave the room, but he heard the door close behind him. He sighed, then slid back down onto the couch and pretended to sleep for a while.

He didn’t know how long it was, but eventually the door opened again. The figure dropped into one of the chairs and cleared his throat.

“So, Sammy tells me you’re pissed and wallowing. Trust me, I know the feeling.”

Gabriel sat up and looked at Dean with narrowed eyes. The brunet shrugged and kept talking.

“What’s going on? Why are you so determined to drink yourself to death?”

“Since when do you care?” Gabriel snapped back.

“Since Sam does,” Dean replied with devastating simplicity. “Sam’s worried about you, so I take care of it. What’s up?”

Gabe looked up sharply in response to that. “I didn’t think the moose had a flying fuck to give about anyone besides you and Cas.”

“Well he does, and he chose to give it about you. So come on, spit it out.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes pointedly before standing up to pace the room, just for something to do. “It really doesn’t matter that much,” he said. “I was always pretty hopeless anyway, I didn’t actually expect anything to come of it.”

“What are you _talking_ about?”

“You’re such a stubborn jerk, aren’t you?” Gabriel demanded cuttingly, stopping his pacing to stare straight at the hunter.

“Stubborn is my middle name. Well, my second one. ‘Dean Michael Stubborn Winchester’, I’m called.” Dean grinned at his own joke, and Gabriel couldn’t help but smile just a little.

But then he remembered what he’d seen the day before.

“It must be so nice to just trust people. To not know when everyone in your life is lying to you.”

Dean’s smile slid off his face, and his voice became low and dangerous. “What. Are you. Talking about.”

“Cas is cheating on you!” Gabriel shouted. “With Sam!”

Dean looked appalled. “Cas wouldn’t do that – _Sammy _wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Yeah, well, I thought that Sam loved you more than any feeling he may or may not have for Castiel too, but then I walked in on he and Cas ten seconds away from pulling each other’s clothes off, so.”

“Were they kissing?” Dean asked flatly.

“No,” Gabriel admitted.

“I don’t think that was what you thought it was.”

“Then what was it?” Gabe demanded.

_About 23 hours earlier…_

“Cas, what the hell was that? You could have gotten Dean killed!” Sam yelled as two hunters and an angel returned from a hunt.

“I knew that Dean would rather you live, so I attempted to save you, because that is his wish. You know that I would have gone straight to him if I really thought his life was in danger,” Cas replied evenly.

Sam gave him a look like he wanted to strangle him to death. “Would you have, though? I mean, I’ve been doing this for much, much longer than you have and _I _thought his life was in danger, but you still went for me.”

“Of course I would have saved Dean if something bad were to happen to him. _I love him_. Considering your reluctance to be saved, even at your brother’s request, I’m not sure how much _you _love him.”

“Don’t. Say that. Dean is my brother, I would do _anything_ for him.”

“As would I!” Cas exclaimed.

“I wish I fucking believed you,” Sam murmured sadly before turning to go into his bedroom.

Cas stood there for a moment before he followed Dean into the kitchen. “You know that I love you, right Dean?” he asked, slipping his arms around the hunter’s waist and laying his head on his shoulder.

“I know that, baby, and I love you too.” He stopped, but he didn’t sound like he wanted to stop. Cas looked up at him.

“You have more to say,” he stated. Dean sighed.

“I don’t know what that was about, I couldn’t really hear you, but I think you and Sam owe each other an apology. I think you need to go in there and tell him you didn’t mean that shit and that you’re sorry and let him be sorry to you, too.”

Cas nodded. “Very well, my love,” he murmured softly, relishing in the small smile it brought to his boyfriend’s face. He kissed that smile, then pulled away from the hunter.

He walked through the halls of the bunker unhurriedly before stopping and knocking on Sam’s door. “Come in,” came a tired voice from the other side.

He pushed it open. “Hello, Sam.”

Sam, who was laying on his bed with his eyes closed, sighed and ran one hand down his face. “Hi, Cas.”

Cas walked over to the side of his bed and sat down next to him. The taller man sat up.

“Look,” he said. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I really am. I didn’t mean any of that stuff I said.”

“I apologize as well. I was angry and not thinking about how that might affect you.”

“So we’re good?” Sam’s lips turned up slightly at the corners.

“Yes, Sam. We’re ‘good’, as you put it.”

Sam hugged him, then, as a gesture of good faith, and ended up caught on Cas’ trench coat. When he tried to lay back down, he dragged the angel with him and Cas braced himself above the hunter on his knees and elbows. Sam burst into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god, Cas,” he wheezed. Cas smirked just slightly.

“My father had nothing to do with this,” he replied. That made Sam laugh harder.

It took several minutes for either of them to recover enough to unhook the button of Cas’ coat from Sam’s flannel. They were laughing so hard and moving so jerkily the bed was shaking, but eventually they managed to separate, and Cas stood up.

“I’m glad we are no longer fighting,” he muttered, still laughing a little.

“Me too,” Sam replied, still laughing a _lot_. Cas smiled at his friend and walked out of his room. He started to call for Gabriel, to see if he needed something to do, such as teach Cas another board game (he’d already taught him how to play Monopoly, chess, and predictably, Candyland). He couldn’t find his brother, so eventually he gave up.

_Present day…_

Gabriel stared at Dean as he finished his detailed description of the events that Gabriel had only half-witnessed.

“So- wait, so Sam’s _not _sleeping with Cas?”

“Ew, definitely not,” came a new voice from the doorway. Gabe twisted to see Sam standing there with Cas right behind him. The angel pushed his way into the room.

“I would never sleep with Sam – no offense, Sam – because I’m in love with Dean. I am not unfaithful… unlike _some of us_.” He gave Gabriel a pointed look and the archangel scrunched up his face.

“That was _one time_, and Kali totally deserved it,” he defended himself bitterly.

Cas rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, and moved to stand behind his boyfriend. “Dean, I believe that it would be best if we vacated this space. I believe our brothers have something rather pressing to discuss.” As he exited the room, he shoved Sam slightly more into the room with one hand on the small of his back, saying, “have fun!” Dean sniggered.

Gabriel did everything he could to appear nonchalant. “Chill out, Samster,” he told his friend. “You look like a deer in headlights – or a moose, I guess.”

Sam’s eyes were blown wide and he looked as if Cas’ words had struck the fear of God into him – a fear that he hadn’t held even after_ actually meeting the bastard _and being _possessed by his son_.

“I’m fine,” he squeaked. Gabe rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Sit down, Samsquatch, you’ll wear yourself out.”

Sam obeyed. “What is it you need to talk to me about, exactly?”

Gabriel made a face. “My brother is… socially stunted. Less so, now, than he used to be, thanks to _your _brother, but still. Sometimes he thinks that he can ‘force me out of my shell’ by putting me into uncomfortable situations. Like this one.”

“You have a shell? Seem pretty comfortable and outgoing to me,” Sam muttered.

“Yeah, well. Only in some circumstances. Fortunately for me, those are the only ones you’ve seen me in so far. Unfortunately for me, my brother decided to remedy that.”

“So what’s going on, then?” Sam demanded. “And why did you think I was sleeping with _Cas_, of all people?”

Gabriel sighed. “At some point yesterday, you and Cas were fighting over something dumb, because it’s always something dumb when it comes to you Winchesters, and then you made up. I happened to see… part of the making-up.”

Sam looked apprehensive. “Which part?”

“‘Cas, I’m so sorry, can you ever forgive me?’ through ‘my Father had nothing to do with this *smirks suggestively*’.”

Sam groaned. “You thought that was foreplay.”

“Yes, I did. It sure fucking looked like it. And then you just… bang the headboard against the wall several times and I can only assume that the beautiful hunter I fell in love with against all odds is getting fucked by my baby brother, who happens to be dating that beautiful hunter’s significantly less beautiful older brother.”

Sam stared at him for a very, very long time.

_Sam.exe has stopped functioning. Please restart the program._

“You okay, Samaroo?” Gabe asked after a few minutes of silence.

“You’re in love with me?” Sam whispered. Gabriel looked down.

“I was expecting this,” he told the floor. “Yeah, I uh. I am. I didn’t want you to _ever _find that out, but… I am.”

“Holy shit,” Sam muttered.

“Yeah,” Gabriel agreed.

And then, suddenly, he was back on the couch, with his best friend towering over him. “I love you too,” Sam mumbled reverently before dipping his head down to devour the blond’s lips.

They pushed against each other for a long moment before Gabe jerked his head away. “Wait,” he gasped. “This is wrong.”

Sam looked shocked, surprised, and sad. Then Gabriel smirked and used his archangel strength to flip them over so that Sam was underneath him. “That’s better,” he breathed, then bent to kiss Sam again.

“I love you,” he told the hunter’s lips.

“I love you too,” the hunter replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nice little thing that's been in my drafts forever to post on my first free day in two weeks. I finally finished it! Thank you to writingisntapastime for helping me out with this idea.
> 
> Love,  
-Sil


End file.
